


Secret Santa

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: Advent 2015 [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to Smith’s present: https://www.firebox.com/product/7159/Manties-Mens-Lace-Boxers</p></blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Ross looked over the stack of Christmas presents on the table, slowly being handed out by Minty. He watched as Duncan got a box set of My Little Pony, Kim got a wicked cool set of Pokémon cares, with a ridiculously high number of shinys, and Hannah got some weird Assassins’ Creed and Fallout 4 mix of a hidden blade and a pip-boy that was cool nonetheless.

He started to wish he hadn’t gone so out of limb on Smith’s present. The items in question had looked like a great purchase on Firebox, but he hadn’t expected the openings to be quite so… communal.

When he got his, he opened it quickly, not recognizing the writing on the front. 

“Thanks.” He looked over at Parv, the framed photo unsurprising. “I’ll keep it with the three others that keep appearing on my desk.”

The presents were handed out until only Smith and Lewis were left. Smith opened his eagerly, looking in shock at the item as his cheeks flushed red. Eagerly, the others crowded around him, wondering what exactly had gotten the ginger so flustered.

The black lace men’s panties were passed around as everyone laughed gleefully, with the suggestion of a modeling show. Smith declined, hiding them as soon as possible from the others.

Once Lewis had opened his gift - a giant bottle of rum, they started to disperse, Ross one of the last to head towards the door. A warm arm bunched over his shoulders, Smith’s voice in his ear.

“I can always arrange a private show for the giver of them…“

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Smith’s present: https://www.firebox.com/product/7159/Manties-Mens-Lace-Boxers


End file.
